1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle anti theft systems and to a method for identifying a stolen vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a system for tracking a vehicle and alerting the respective authorities in case of a vehicle theft.
2. Related Art
Vehicle theft has become a severe problem in the last years. Often the stolen vehicles are transferred to other countries and, in most of cases, it is not possible to relocate the stolen vehicles. To protect a vehicle from being stolen, different methods and systems exist. By way of example, mechanical security systems exist that help to secure the steering wheel. Additionally, alarm systems are known that emit an alarm sound when the vehicle is stolen and when the alarm is activated. Additionally, security systems are known in which several small radio frequency transceivers are hidden in different places in the vehicle. When a theft is reported to the police, a routine entry into the police crime computer automatically activates the radio frequency transceiver in the vehicle transmitting an audible signal allowing to locate the vehicle. However, in this case, installation of the different radio frequency transmitters in the vehicle is necessary.
Recently, the use of automotive infotainment systems and/or the use of hands free communication systems in vehicles have become popular. These infotainment systems or hands free systems often comprise a network access device allowing to use a mobile telephony network.
In view of the foregoing background there exists a need to provide a vehicle anti theft system that allows the tracking of the vehicle in case of a theft without the need to install additional security systems.